Derailed
Derailed (also referred to as Chapter 1: Derailed) is the first Zombies map of the "Eternal Despair" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Derailed is a large map, featuring three primary areas. Players will spawn within the first main area, that being the train wreck in the middle of the map. The area is mostly a large open area, but it is covered in debris from the crash. To the west is a small town, which was affected by the activation of the Mask of Nictis during the crash. To the east is a medium sized storage facility, containing a few accessible buildings, as well as a small storage hall filled with crates. Story In a cold frozen tundra in Northern Alaska shortly following Ataraxia's reign of terror, a 501st Corporation research team discovers a mysterious mask emitting a powerful substance of dark energy, which was frozen within the ice. Wanting to study the mask further, the team loaded the mask up onto a supply train, bound for a private research facility in Seattle, Washington. A few days later during a snowy night, an orange wormhole opens near the train. A dark being soon emerges from the rift, saying to himself that the mask was nearby, sensing its presence. Spotting the train, the being quickly chased it, and using his powers, shot a beam of energy at the tracks ahead of the train. As the train attempted to apply its brakes, it went over the break in the tracks, causing the train to derail as all of the train's contents spilled everywhere in the nearby proximity. As this happened, the mysterious mask flew from the cargo hold, where it landed somewhere in the snow nearby. Upon landing, the eyes of the mask started to brighten as the color of the eyes turned from a dark blue to a bright orange color. A powerful shockwave soon blasts from within the mask, sweeping over the train wreckage and nearby town. Suddenly, all who were affected by the shockwave, including survivors of the derailment and the inhabitants of the nearby town, started to gain bright orange eyes as their bodies started to decay into undead zombies. As screams of mass panic filled the air, four survivors emerged from the wreckage, who were all shielded by the shockwave thanks to the debris. As the four looked around at their surroundings, a swarm of zombies started to converge onto their position. With no other choice, the four ready their weapons as they prepare to engage the undead. As the group fights off the undead throughout the area, the group discovers a hidden bunker within the basement of a house within the town. There, they discover that it is a safehouse for Samuel Higgins, as well as a vault for some of his most secret of research projects. While exploring the bunker, the team discovers that Higgins' recent research project was on the Dark Scepter, an ancient weapon that if placed in the wrong hands, it could ultimately send the entire universe into catastrophic despair. Higgins' notes also gives out information regarding the Mask of Nictis, which belonged to the ruler of the Cursed Realm, Nictis. However, Higgins' notes reveal that the mask was separated from Nictis following the latter's escape from the realm, ultimately becoming lost on Earth. Realizing that the cause of the outbreak was indeed the Mask of Nictis, the four make it their top priority to secure the mask and extract it from the area. After searching the area, the team uncovers the mask's location buried beneath a pile of debris that landed on the mask. Upon grabbing the mask, the mask reacts to them, ultimately shooting out a beam of light into the sky. This alerts Nictis, who soon discovers the four with his mask. Disgusted, Nictis uses his powers to take the mask from the four's grasp. Nictis soon explains to the four of his concept of life, saying that it needs to be forever kept in check if it is to ever truly thrive from itself. Nictis then raises the Mask of Nictis into the air, saying that it is his job to ensure that life will be better for everyone before activating the Mask of Nictis. Nictis then puts the mask over his face, causing his entire body to surge up with orange energy. As the souls of the four are drawn into the mask, their physical bodies turn into zombies. Using their souls, Nictis ultimately learns what the four learned within Higgins' safehouse within the town, discovering the necessary information regarding the Dark Scepter's location on the other side of the world. With his mask back in his possession, Nictis would begin his plan, utilizing his mask's powers to turn the inhabitants of various different cities and towns worldwide into zombies. In an attempt to tie up loose ends, Nictis uses his powers to wipe out all of his zombie army within the proximity of the train wreck. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *AXK-92 (added via update) *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Find and secure the Mask of Nictis from the train's wreckage. Songs * TBA. Trivia * Much of the map's layout was inspired by the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer map of the same name. Category:Eternal Despair